2 Prince's 1 Slave and 1 Sexy Blonde
by FeelingPain
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki a demon fox with a talent of having human and demon chakra who has attracted the two princes Minato and Kurama Kyuubi along with a servant of the royals Kiba of the Biju kingdom. This was Narutos dream to find and live in the kingdom of the Biju but will his dream be twisted? Possesive Sexy Kurama and Overprotective Loving Minato with a incredibly Hot Kiba Inuzuka .
1. Narutos Worst Day Ever

**I decided to make a Kyuu/Naru Mina/Naru and Kiba/Naru fic it seems…right to me for some reason I think this would be fun :) hope you guys enjoy some Yaoi action.**

* * *

_Forest_

Naruto Uzumaki was running hard and fast throughout the brush of trees and bushes he heard the faint yells of villagers way behind him but the fear still egged on his movements. Why were villagers chasing him? Because he was a Kitsune demon that's why…It was obvious with his fox like tail that stuck out of his small shorts along with his blonde fox ears sticking out of his head that was barely hidden by his mass of blonde spikey hair his oversized shirt was cut up from the stray branches and some wounds were seen on Narutos lean frame from bare feet to neck were mostly scratched or wounds from whatever the villagers threw at him for disturbing there 'peace'.

Through the lands empires rose from simple villages to have a play in power against one another such as the Hyuuga City and the Uchiha Utopia those two were the most populated known through the land of fire but there was one empire that accepted anyone demon or human it was Biju Kingdom but it was a strange place it was rumored that it actually _moved _to different places every month he also heard that anyone who actually arrives in the city can stay forever and could also leave if they wished but they have to take some sort of oath and if you ever break it or if you die then you are left behind when the city moves again.

An arrow grazed the blonde's right arm signaling that the villagers were not giving up on their attack on him.

"Get back here you demon!" shouted a peasant as he carried a pitch fork threateningly.

Shouts of agreement were heard but since Naruto had fox genes he could easily outrun them in stamina as well as think of plan to get rid of his pursuers.

'Come on legs to give up on me now' thought the Kitsune as his legs burned from the run he only had a moments break after encountering the first peasant village then running into the second one hours later.

That's when fire rose right behind the blonde blocking anyone who wished to follow him any further.

'Ha take that!' thought Naruto and his glee for having some mastery over fire to this level.

That was distinguished when a strange figure appeared right in front of him as he was running Naruto tried to stop but it was too late as he collided with the muscular figure.

It was shameful to Naruto he had been the only one who was affected by the sudden collision as the figure had only looked down at what barged into him.

The blonde's flames that guarded him from the angry villagers had dissipated to nothing to reveal pissed of peasants holding sharp knives or even pitchforks.

The Uzumaki had looked behind him and instantly he began to shiver and back up on his hands and knees he then ran into someone's legs.

He looked up to see dark red eyes with slit pupils much like his own deep blue ones but only his held annoyance with a little of something else he couldn't understand.

The figure then looked at the villagers who were heading straight for the Kitsune that was cowering at his feet trying to get away.

"I think you should leave" said the deep voice grumbly voice that came out of figures mouth the villagers stopped to take a good look at what was standing behind the demon.

He was a muscular pale man who had defined features on his face with long blood red hair that matched his dark red eyes along with a crown that was held on top of the males head.

"W-Who are y-you?" asked a shivering peasant who had just received a full blown out glare from the red haired man.

"I am Prince Kurama Kyuubi you imbeciles and if I ever see you trying to kill one of my kind again then I will kill you all with this finger" he then held up a pointy nailed index finger and made the movements of pretending to slit their throat.

The group then began to shake in fright of what this man would do they noticed something swinging left to right it was not just 1 but 9 tails that were moving slowly and the red fox ears that stood out with black at the tips of them.

The peasants soon ran away from being killed by the demon screaming 'Please don't kill me' or 'Stay away'.

"Ha what weaklings" snorted Kurama as he looked back down to his feet and expected to find the strange but alluring blonde kitsune demon.

"You better come out or I'll be play Hide and go Capture" said the red head grinning like an evil fox hoping that this attractive kit would actually play the game all the other people would immediately come running out of there hiding spot not wanting to be found by him.

A few seconds later all that was heard was nature 'Perfect' thought the red head.

He sat there waiting for something to give off the blonde kitsunes presence but it appeared that he was better than Kurama thought.

"If I find you…then you will become my servant if I don't find you consider yourself as the first one to escape me" said the 9 tailed kitsune grinning evilly.

He then began to walk in the scent of the blonde he then started to actually speak.

"I'll find you soon my blonde you can't hide" spoke the red head.

Then he grabbed a dead branch and crushed it with his very own strength.

"This is what would happen if you ever ran away from me when I catch you" Kurama spoke evilly.

A little blonde kitsune that had turned into a fox was now curled up into a small ball hiding away in the inside of a tree the human sized red head then walked by slowly but then he abruptly stopped and stared into the hole in the tree red eyes glowing in victory.

"I found you" he whispered.

Naruto then gave off a small yelp then ran off to the other side where another open hole in the tree was and jumped out of it running with all of his might.

"You think just turning into your fox form can stop me I am kitsune demon to!" shouted Kurama as his body turned into a large foxes with the grotesque sounds of bones snapping and popping of the sudden change.

Now a human sized red haired fox with nine flowing tails behind him was now running after the small tiny and yet adorable blonde fox that was probably a good distance away.

"I am skilled in tracking I am the best in the kingdom of Biju you think that you could escape me!" screamed the deep voice that had soon reached the blond foxes ears.

'The Biju kingdom?!' thought Naruto shocked at this as he just ran in half fear and the other excitement.

But something once again he collided with something hard and this time it was exactly who he was trying to get away from.

"Looks like I won my slave" growled fox.

"No I won't become your slave!" yipped Naruto as fire started to come from nowhere and rose to great heights between the red haired fox and him.

Naruto then took off the in the direction he just ran from he was now panting like crazy he then took a quick left finally landing behind a tree a good distance away from the path.

His bones then popped as he reverted back to human form breathing harshly 'Two transformations along with summoning fire in greater ways than one also with running for miles I don't think I could get away from this guy if he ever found me' he thought.

He heard the sounds of snapping crushing of leafs and branches as Kurama had run through the path he took a left on obviously angered by not being able to able to take him as a slave.

The red haired fox continued on the original path relying on vision alone.

As soon as the fox was gone Naruto then created a sigh of happiness as he actually got away from the strange prince.

"Ha! Who's laughing now!" said Naruto happily as he started to twirl around until he noticed great pain in his left side he noticed blood dripping dangerously but he ignored it thinking it would heal later because of his special gift he then twirled once more into the main path and started jogging in happiness and pain on the path that he had hoped lead to the fabled Biju Kingdom once again like all the other times colliding with another muscular figure.

The blondes blood froze as he didn't dare look up at what he had run into he just immediately closed his eyes tight and curled into a tight ball waiting for deep malicious laughter to come forth.

But it never did…slowly Naruto opened one eye to reveal a beautiful man looking down at him on his hands and knees looking at him with wonder and concern.

His features were like Kuramas they were angular but this man had a different hair style along with eyes they were majestic blue ones that complimented his long blonde hair but the strange part about his hair was his side burns came down to his chin kind of like ear tails along with his long spikey hair that didn't go past his neck like Kuramas had.

Something caught the kitsunes eye it was…his crown that barely hid his fox like ears along with nine blonde tails swishing behind his backside.

"Are you alright?" asked the older blonde.

"Y-Yes" Naruto yipped out.

"Are you sure you look terrible tell you what with my power as prince I could help you live in our kingdom" smiled the man as he held out his hand which was fair skinned nothing like Kuramas.

"O-Ok w-what's y-your name?" stuttered the one tailed blonde as he took his hand.

"My name is Minato Kyuubi" he stated like it was the most normal thing on earth but to Naruto it was far beyond that.

"Wait d-does that mean y-you're related to Kurama Kyuubi?" asked the smaller blonde blood running cold his inner thoughts telling him to get the hell away.

"Unfortunately yes he is my twin but it's like Yin and Yang between me and him our parents disagree with my logic though even if Kurama agrees to it" huffed Minato then he noticed that he was no longer holding the warm hand of the adorable blondes but a stick in its place.

"Hey wait a second! Come back here" shouted the prince as he saw the red splatters on the floor beneath of where the blonde was sitting.

The blood left a trail into the forest sighing Minato chased after him thinking of only helping the blonde survive though he couldn't see where the injury was apparently by all the blood speckled everywhere it seemed that the wound was great and soon the blonde kitsunes wound would get infected by the forest.

Minato then burst into a clearing where the wounded blonde was trying his best to cover up the wound that wasn't getting any better.

The prince then went forward and gently placed his hands on the blondes who was pressing hard into the wound so that it would stop the bleeding.

"N-No please go away" whimpered the blonde.

"Why all I want to do is help one of my kind" said Minato kindly.

"Go away!" said the angered blonde.

"No! Just look at yourself you are nearly bleeding to death if I must I will take you back to our kingdom forcefully" said Minato as he then grabbed the blonde in a tight bridal style.

"Let me go!" shouted the blonde who tried to wiggle free from the older male's tight grip on him but failed in the end when the man just gripped even harder when he successfully elbowed him in the neck.

"Now…when we get back to Biju I will have you go to my personal doctor _and_ I will provide you with temporary living space inside the castle but maybe just maybe you can help me convince Mother and Father that you could stay" said a smiling Minato who looked down at the now angered and shocked blonde.

"You idiot why can't you just let me go!" shouted the blonde giving one last attempt to struggle free.

"Because I can't a cute adorable blonde kitsune like yourself getting capture or raped here in the forest" said Minato whose grin widened at the blush the teen was giving.

"By the way what's your name?" asked the prince as his answer came shortly.

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki" he stated Naruto then fell asleep and the older blonde looked down in a smile then in a pained face.

'God why are you so heavy' he thought as he barely carried the blonde to the Biju kingdom and into the castle that was in the center of the great city.

* * *

_Narutos Room in the Biju Castle_

Naruto shot upwards gasping as air filled his lungs taking in the extravagant scenery around him.

It was a blood red carpet room that was complemented by the dark orange sheets that he was currently laying in a dark mahogany dresser with a matching desk.

One thought entered the blondes mind 'Where am I?' and then he looked out of the window right beside his bed.

It revealed the glorious kingdom of Biju its building down below some high or even some low it showed many districts but the shopping district was the most noticeable demons and humans alike talking in happiness no one fighting one another it even had training grounds to far left of the city demons were training with their instructors and fellow humans training in the ways of Jutsu.

This city was heaven.

But Naruto knew he had to get out of the castle Kurama was in here and it wouldn't be long when Minato would say something about him.

'I am so glad I learned this technique from humans' thought the blonde as he opened the window even wider.

The blonde sometimes ran into caring ninjas or even peasants that gave him food or even taught him some fellow jutsus the only reason that he could learn jutsu was because of how strange his chakra was it was a mix between Human and Demon chakra that way he couldn't fully access the ways in demon techniques or humans without help from a true prodigy training him in both ways but that didn't mean he couldn't try to master them by himself.

But this was one technique that had come easily to him.

Laying one foot then the other on the window seal that had the drop of probably 50 yards cautiously he layed one foot on the outer castle wall and his foot stuck.

He soon stuck the other one soon enough he was only a few steps down when the door of the room that he just left creaked open and a manly growl of disproval came from inside.

'Oh my god Kurama or Minato which one!' thought Naruto as he quickly ran upwards on the vertical wall stopping just above the window his eyes barely looking through it.

It was…Kyuubi looking irritated as hell but his body said otherwise he was in Narutos eyes. Hot…his chest was bare and perfectly sculpted with muscular arms to add to it but his body being pale had a strange attraction to Naruto but he wore pants that his great happiness stopped at his mid pelvis showing an 8-pack stomach.

But his growl knocked the blonde out of his staring the red head sniffed a little before he gave off a surprised face and he quickly walked to the window Naruto then lifted his body upwards to where it was above the window.

A mop of red hair was seen looking out the window at towards the ground of the castle wall.

"Oh my god" his voice travelled to Naruto who was trying his hardest not to giggle he had now sat on the vertical castle wall in crisscross form.

"I can't believe-"that was it the blonde couldn't hold it in anymore he started giggling lightly that travelled down to Kuramas ears who instantly looked upwards in shock and surprise.

His face turned even paler then ever "H-How on e-earth you're a demon you can't-" but that was when a voice that sounded exactly like Minatos came through the doorway.

"Kurama! What are you doing in here this is Narutos room and why don't have a shirt on? And where is he?!" the voice of blonde prince came out panicky and scared.

"Shut up! For one I can do whatever I please you do not own this castle and I don't have to where a shirt maybe I want to express nudity unlike you and pompous ways and _my _kitsune is sitting up on the wall thank you very much" growled Kurama as he getting angry.

"Ha yeah right your just trying to trick me and I could express nudity if I wanted to its just-" but his voice was cut off by the red heads.

"It's just that you're not as sexy as me" he laughed evilly.

"Well at least I don't have sex with every-" but Minatos voice was cut off as Narutos giggles were louder this time echoing into the bedroom.

Now both heads of the two prince's stuck out the window and stared at him one with complete shock and the other with an evil grin.

"We have yet to finish our _game" _Kurama said having a strange glint in his eyes.

But Narutos blue slit eyes stared back in anticipation "Oh does Minato-kun want to play to" said the blonde trying to at least make this 'game' as the red head called it fun.

Instantly the blond prince blushed just like a tomato that earned a growl from the angered prince.

"Fine!" he snarled.

"Good now all you have to do is catch me" said Naruto with a large evil grin.

'As sly as a fox' they all thought as the blonde then started running upwards to another window jumping through it.

"Kurama Kyuubi why must you always take the good ones" said a pouting Minato.

"Well I saw him first and to be honest none of us have him…not yet" he said with smirk as he ran out the door pushing the blonde prince onto the bed.

"Haha!" he laughed as took left the blonde only thought it would be funny if he went right and so he did.

* * *

_30 Minutes Later_

Naruto was once again running from two hormone driven males that were absolutely sexy and hot but the bad part was if he was caught by either of them then he would have to be there slave.

"Have you seen a blonde kitsune running around here" a faint voice said just down the hall he was about to walk into.

"No I haven't Kyuubi-sama" said a nervous voice definitely a maids.

"How many times to I have to say this its Minato that's all not Kyuubi-sama or –sama at all" said the kind of voice of the blonde prince.

'Damn what am I going to do…I got it' Naruto then grinned as he changed into his fox form even though he hated all the snapping and popping of bones.

Soon he was a small adorable blonde fox once again standing in the middle of the hall way pretending he hadn't been caught and he started to lick his fur to add to the act.

"Looks like I found you my adorable blonde" said Minato with kind smile.

Naruto just stared at him with a questioning gaze he then continued to lick his fur like didn't understand.

"Wait a second…are you Naruto?" he asked me getting down to his hands and knees looking at the blonde with question.

But disguised blonde continued to lick his fur until he gave the act of yawning as he twirled in circles and finally curled into a tight ball.

A sigh was heard and Naruto peaked open his eye to see that Minato was about to pick him up and he instantly bit him.

"Ow" he yelped before he noticed the blonde fox started to run away.

"So you were Naruto!" he said then began to chase after him until moments later lost sight of him.

'Great just when I had my chance' Minato thought with shame as his tails started to wrap around his waist tightly so no one could hurt his tails since it was the most sensitive spot on him excluding his glory down there.

* * *

_20 Minutes Later Library_

"God damn it if I weren't so damn nice I would tie you to my bed and-"but he was interrupted by the voice of Narutos.

"Rape me beyond control why you scream in pleasure I scream in pain then you mark me by biting my neck making me yours or technically your whore until you kill me when you get bored" he stated sitting in a library chair reading a book on human chakra.

"No I don't think I'll ever get bored of you my little kitsune better having you as my _mate _then a simple whore" he said sexually and slyly while moving to the blonde who was still reading the book.

"But what if your already too late? What if Minato already got me?" he questioned Kurama who looked confused and angry.

"He better not of or I'll-" but he was once again stopped.

"Rip off his fingers make him eat it then throw him off the castle wall" Naruto sighed as he finally looked up to see the prince grinning.

"My my you catch on fast" he said with a grin.

"But I can be faster" Kurama stated as he appeared in front of Naruto whispering the last part into his ear.

"I can make things so good for you I can make you feel loved beyond your wildest dreams" he whispered huskily edging his mouth closer to the blonde's full lips just begging to be kissed.

"You know what else Kurama-sama?" instantly the red head found a greater reason to have this blonde as his mate.

"What my pretty little kitsune" he said lips millimeters from Narutos.

"That I can seduce you as well as you can give sex" the blonde stated with an evil grin his hand travelled behind the chair and produced a cream pie with a cherry on top.

And the now said pie was directly in Prince Kuramas face.

Narutos chair had fell backwards at the force of the push and the blonde did a somersault backwards and started to run out the door leaving a pissed off prince in the library his face covered in pie.

* * *

_That evening before dinner_

Minato and Kurama Kyuubi were exhausted beyond belief trying to catch a now still loose blonde who was somewhere in the castle probably laughing his ass off.

The red head still had cream pie in his hair and bits of it on his face here and there along with a big splotch over purple over his right peck along with a blue one over his glory spot with confetti in his hair that were too tangled to get out with a ending of painted finger nails with bright pink nail polish.

The blonde whose face covered in markings by a blue permanent ink his hair was half green on the right side due to him just barely being catching Naruto in the moment of sex but it turned out to be a bluff on his part as green paint washed down the right part of his hair his clothes were ripped in many places due to him chasing the blonde through rose garden.

That was when their mother and father came in absolutely shocked at their appearances.

"What the hell happened to you two Minato why is your hair green? Kyuubi why the hell are your finger nails painted pink? What the hell is going on here?! Never mind let's just discuss this after dinner anyways Minato you said you brought home a friend that was severely injured so why isn't he here at the table?" asked Ruben with his red hair short and spikey just like Kuramas except his was shorter.

"I would like to know this myself" added on Fuki whose blonde hair was in a ponytail but it still reached to her lower back.

All in all Kurama had his father's looks, attitude, and hair while Minato had his father's looks with his mother's hair and attitude.

"Well where-" but he was interrupted as the server came and had put down soup for the family none paid any attention to him except for Minato who looked up to thank him like his mother had but he was shocked to see a smiling Naruto in a butler suit and to be honest he looked very sexy.

Only their parents began to eat their mother and father had gone into political speaking to each other while Minato had to tell him what he just saw.

"Kyuubi Naruto just served us the soup" he whispered to the red head that rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah right and I'm the ruler of this world" the red head said sarcastically eating some of his soup instantly his face turned red and he began to sweat.

"Om my god who made this soup this is fantastic" said the King as he began to eat more he then looked at Minato waiting for him to see how it tasted.

Slowly he took a bite instantly it was like his mouth was on fire but he could keep more calm and collective then Kurama could and kept down the urge to scream urgency.

He just sipped his water coolly while Kurama was gulping it down like mad.

"Kurama what has gotten into you this is delicious if you cannot enjoy what he has cooked for you then I will have you apologize to him when he comes out for our main meal" said their father who looked a little angry.

"Of course Father" stated the red head the glass cracking when his father wasn't looking.

The doors opened once more to reveal Naruto this time Kurama did look and found a little blood dribble from his nose at the tight butler suit that he wore.

He then began to pick up all of the empty bowls and looked down at the barely touched soups with sadness and the King noticed this.

"Minato Kurama why have you not eaten your soup?" he stated.

"No it is fine my King I do not need-"but he was cut off which Naruto truly hated but this was no time to argue about it.

"Of course you do Minato and Kyuubi apologize right now or I will have him feed you oatmeal for 2 days along with being restricted to your rooms" he said seriously.

"I am sorry for my actions to your wonderful food" said Minato and Kyuubi.

"It's ok my lords I hope that you will enjoy the main course" he said hopefully and wandered back into the kitchen area where he soon came back out with 4 steaming bowls of…Ramen.

The King looked down in questioning "Isn't this a peasant dish?" he asked.

Naruto nodded slowly "But I serve this only to you my liege taste it I hope you'll like it" he said with a smile.

"Hmm" he said taking a bite along with the rest of the family his face brightened instantly.

"This taste is brilliant you must tell me how you made this" The powerful man said tails moving in excitement.

"It is nothing special" he spoke quietly.

"It's a shame that your only our butler I would have you marry one of my sons if you were a-" but that was interrupted when something came out of the butlers backside it was a big tail that had final had air to breath not that it could.

"-a f-fox!" he gasped out surprised.

That was when Fuki made her opinion "I don't understand none of our butlers are demons so how are you…" but they took in realization.

"You poisoned us!" The King screamed.

"N-No I swear I only-"but that was when his breathing tube was closed by force even tighter.

"Father stop this I brought him into the castle he wanted to show how grateful he was towards our administrations!" said Minato.

"Kurama is this true?" spoke Ruben.

"Of course it is" he said with determined eyes.

The King then released his hold on the blonde demon fox.

"I am sorry for our…actions I apologize" he stated with a sorrowful expression.

"No it is actually my fault I am the one who did that to your sons-" but he was interrupted by Ruben once more.

"You were the one that has made my sons look like this –sigh- then I will have you be our personal assistant from this point on forward you shall live In this castle and serve the Kyuubis until you have either mated with one of my sons or mated with someone else in the Biju kingdom" he finished then looked over to the boys.

"And as for you two take him to his room he was currently staying in and make sure he gets the proper uniforms" he said as he stomped off with his wife in tow.

"Come on Naruto let us-"but Minato was cut off.

"Excuse me you now basically made me into a slave for your fucking family!" he screamed out.

"That is no way to speak to your superiors Naruto" Kurama said walking up to him.

"You have no right-"but that was ended when he touched the blondes arm tightly and possessively.

"Did you not here my father you serve our family if you continue with this…bad behavior I will have to punish you" he stated with an evil grin.

"It looks like I've one" Kurama grinned as he pulled the blonde closer to him aiming for a kiss.

Naruto of course immediately disagreed with this and kicked him where it hurt most.

The red head immediately dropped to the floor in pain he growled out "You…shall be punished" he gasped out as he gripped the blondes arm even tighter.

"Get away from me!" screamed the blonde as he yanked and tried to pull away with no affect.

"Not this time" the red head said triumphantly smashing the blondes and the red heads lips together the whole time Naruto pushed and kicked but to no avail.

And Minato watched the whole thing.

Jealousy eating him alive.

"That is enough Kurama he is our personal assistant not your whore" stated Minato.

Blue and Red eyes stared at him one with thankfulness the other with malice.

Then the red head ended his forced kiss he then spoke "Next time I can't wait to make you scream my name" he said with an evil smirk walking out.

"Minato what am I going to do" whispered the blonde as he tackled the prince in a hug.

"I have no idea" he said running his fingers through Narutos blonde hair.

* * *

**So you like? :D I hope you do!**


	2. How Could Anything Get Possibly Worse

**Chapter 2 **

**I am adding a little just Pein/Naru that's all a little of that pairing here and there**

* * *

_Narutos Bedroom_

Our lovable blonde the personal assistant of the Kyuubi family was sitting on his bed staring out into the now dawning sky brilliant colors shining over the city.

'At least I'm in the kingdom' the kitsune thought then he added 'with two horny males that are looking for a mate while I serve their family in the tightest clothes on earth what joy'.

The door opened with a creak and walked in a male but gladly it wasn't Kurama or Minato it was someone else he wore a button up white shirt with a bow tie around his neck along with black pants to add to the clothing and he had no shoes on just like the rest of the servants around here.

"It's time to get up I know your knew here but Prince Minato wanted me to wake you up so you wouldn't be late" said the male lazily he had olive like skin with complimented his caramel brown slit eyes he had spikey brown hair that was like the Kings hair style.

"Hey brat did you hear me it's time to get up or Kurama-sama will tor-"but when he said the words 'Kurama' and 'torture' there was no stopping the blonde from getting up and getting changed even if someone was standing right in front of him.

"U-uh" the male said with a little drool as he just stared at Naruto getting dressed.

"Come on you seem to know what's going on here so let's go" the blonde said pulling the brunettes arms who was still drooling his mind overloaded.

"By the way my names Naruto what's yours?" he asked the male who had now come back to reality.

"K-Kiba" he said with his feral grin which was responded by Narutos foxlike one in seconds.

"Cool now can you let go of my hand" said the male with a blush the blonde let go of his hand and followed Kiba to where the work lists were at.

"So how long have you been working here?" asked the blonde kitsune.

"Ever since I was twelve" sighed the male who actually looked like a dog in Narutos point of view.

"Oh…well since I'm new here would you like to be friends?" asked the blonde the Kiba looked at him strangely but that changed when he gave him a real smile.

"Sure Naruto of course we can be friends" he said with a blush as he now went into jogging mode down the heaps of stairs that led lower into the castle.

'This is weird but cool at the same time' thought the blonde looking at all the paintings and strange sculptures.

They finally reached the end of the stares with Kiba heaving in air and out Naruto just breathed like that was nothing but he stared at the gigantic mural before him right above a simple door.

It was one of a gigantic 9 tailed fox that looked like it was growling and all around it was destruction.

"Hey don't get so freaked out it's only a painting" said the brunette giving him a reassuring grin and the blonde returned it with a simple smile.

Before they entered something in Narutos lower backside felt uncomfortable that was when the blonde remembered of his tail.

Then he noticed Kibas sharp nails 'This has to be done' thought the kitsune as he awkwardly tapped the dog like teen on his shoulder he turned around questioningly.

"Um well you see that I have a problem down there and I was wondering if you could-" but Naruto was cut off when the male stepped forward a little closer invading his personal space.

"Yes what's the problem" he mumbled.

'Oh god he took this the wrong way!' thought the blonde as he noticed the looks in the brunette's eyes.

"M-my fox tail is wedged inside my pants and I couldn't cut a hole out in time in my backside so since you had sharp claws could you cut one yourself" he yipped out that was when Kibas face started to blush like crazy realizing what Naruto had meant.

"Oh of course" he sputtered out as he made movements behind the blonde he looked down at the perfect round ass.

He grinned to himself as he made a small whole and instantly a tail came out it started to wiggle around hitting Kibas hand a few times 'soft' thought the male as he smiled unconsciously.

"A-are you coming Kiba?" asked Naruto who stuttered a little as he moved towards the door trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Oh right of course how silly of my" he said scratching the back of his head and walked to the blonde.

"Hey guys look what we have" said Kiba as he opened the door to reveal 11 people inside.

Instantly 2 girls squealed in delight and bombarded him by telling each other how cute he was one of them had platinum hair that travelled down to her mid-back along with her semi angular face with pale skin she had blue eyes but they were icier then his she wore maids outfit **(AN: The appropriate ones you perverts!) **and the other had pink bubblegum hair with a more angular face she had green sparkling eyes that defined her pale slender features she also wore the simple maid outfit just like her blonde counterpart.

"Ino Sakura we don't need the two of you mauling him to death" stated a black haired teen with plain simple flat hair he wore the simple outfit like Naruto and Kiba but his wasn't stuck tightly against him he had even paler features then the girls that attacked him.

"Fine Sai just don't go raping him" said the one they called Ino.

Sai just sighed and held out his pale hand that was almost translucent "Hi I'm Sai let me show you around" the blonde grabbed his hand with a firm shake.

"Thank you my names Naruto" he said that earned him a smile from the pale teen.

"Ok then that is Shikamaru and Choji" he said pointing to the males who were sitting on a worn out couch one of them was sleeping with a pineapple like hair style with a tubby male sitting to the right of him eating chips like crazy the both of them wearing what the rest of males were wearing.

"Over in there is Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and TenTen" he said pointing once more in the corner with a dark haired man who had a duck butt styled hair that looked good on him with slight pale features but he was talking to another male who had long dark brown hair with eyes that almost looked completely white with no pupils in them the two of them also wearing the simple outfits the rest of the males were wearing the two females looked really interested in their talk as one of them had 2 buns sticking from the top of her head she had chocolate brown eyes along with another female who had dark blue hair with the same eyes as the male called Neji both of them also wearing maids outfits.

"And finally the one shouting about spirit is Lee" said Sai pointing the final time at a bowl cut haired teen who had strange perfectly round eyes and he was drinking something probably tap water.

"This is our space we hang out here all the time when we don't have work" he said waving his hands around showing there was a bar with drinks stacked on the far left wall behind it a fridge lied to the very corner of the wall the stove and sink along with a drier and washer were straight in front of them on the far wall when you entered through the door which those things were really expensive but since they were in the richest kingdom there was things like this could be created there were worn out couches and chairs on the far left wall that was circling a table.

"This place is amazing" whispered Naruto an arm wrapped around him it was warm and muscular.

"Hey Naruto come over here" said Sakura who was at the postings of paper that were right by the fridge.

He did as he was told and saw that they were the job listings for everyone for oh so how many years "They usually give us new jobs every week but you see your name here? Well you have the same job for as long as the page goes" she said exasperated.

"Well what's my job I uh could never take the chance of learning how to read since I was always on the run" he whispered to himself but she heard it said "Well then when you and I both have free time I can teach you" she said smiling.

"You mean it?" asked Naruto and the pink haired girl nodded with a yes she was all of sudden tackled with a joyful hug by the blonde.

"Ok ok but let me tell what you have to do" she said finally pulling the joy filled kitsune.

"Hmm okay well this is simple it seems that you serve Kurama one day then Minato the other the very full day till they don't require you any longer which is probably around when dinner is over" she said.

"S-So who do I start off with f-first?" Naruto asked with fear.

"Kurama" she said "And you start in –she looks at the clock- 12 minutes so you better go Kiba could you show Naruto where to go I have to be in the rose gardens helping her majesty with the roses come on you don't have much time!" she said slightly pushing the frozen blonde.

"Naruto?" asked Kiba but the blonde came back the living world as he gave a smile to the brunette.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine let's go" said the kitsune running to the door waiting for the dog like teen.

Kiba grumbled something to himself as he ran in front of the fox Naruto chasing after him.

Sakura turned to the whole group who was looking at her "So…do you guys like him?" she asked.

All of them gave smiles and a yes.

* * *

_8 Minutes Later Outside Kuramas Room_

"Naruto" the said blonde looked at Kiba with question.

"If…if he tries to touch you use this whistle and I'll come as soon as I can" he said handing over a silver dog whistle.

The blonde instantly giggled a little and said "I knew you were a dog" but that earned a slight laugh and with that he left running taking a glance back.

"Here we go" Naruto sighed as he slowly opened the door to reveal…a messy room clothes everywhere even some books lied open around his desk with toppled over candle sticks that were unusable then he saw plates put in many places in the room 'What a mess' Naruto thought as he saw a bundle of sheets looked like a human body and that was proved true when he saw Kuramas head stuck in the pillow…slightly drooling.

Naruto stifled a laugh as he started to snore slightly then he remembered what his job was he walked ever oh so quietly poking Kuramas arm roughly but it didn't seem to do much 'So much for the oh so powerful Kurama can't even wake up with jabbing my finger at him'.

That's when he fully got onto the bed and right beside the red head and started shaking him roughly but that was ended when an arm grabbed him around his waist and pulled him close to his figure under the sheets.

'Oh my god!' screamed Narutos mind as he noticed that Kurama was only wearing boxers as he was pressed tight against the red heads body which was _still _sleeping.

Things even got worse when his red eyes bore into his deep blue ones "So it looks like I already got you in my bed without even trying" he grumbled out with an evil grin.

The blonde instantly pushed himself away and landed off the bed and onto the floor.

"God such a pervert" Naruto grumbled.

"Who supposed to clean your Kurama?" he said disgusted at the sight of the room.

"You forgot to say sama" the red head grinned.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You have to say sama at the end of my name that is the rules and if you cannot follow them –he pulls Narutos head closer to his- I get to make you scream" he said breathing against the blondes lips.

"Fine Kurama-sama who cleans this room?" he said crossing his arms.

"Look in the mirror" but catching onto to what he meant Naruto was shocked he pointed at himself questioningly and Kurama nodded with an evil grin.

'Fuck my life' thought Naruto as he hung his head low.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and I expect this room to be cleaned up by the time I get done" he said getting out of his bed sheets showing off his muscular build to the blonde who blushed brightly.

The door to the bathroom was close to being shut but was left a crack open.

The blonde then started to pick up every single piece of clothing and took them to the outside hall where a shoot was labeled 'Laundry', the other 'Trash', and finally the small elevator that was labeled 'Dishes' Naruto proceeded to send the clothes into the correct shoot until the floor was finally free of any clothing.

"Finally" he sighed as he then moved onto the dishes grabbing all the dishes he could and going to the outside hall and put them in a small elevator that could fit a small child in there and maybe the blonde for an escape route if he ever turned into a fox.

He then heard a yell "Kit I need some shampoo go get me some".

Naruto started to scream in his mind 'You little god damn ass!' the thoughts kept coming at him when he reached a closet down the very long hallway that had bathroom supplies littered in it but to his great delight so was the hair dye for the Queens hair all different colors.

He then picked a shampoo and some black hair dye then he weighed the chances of getting punishment but this was worth it.

After applying the hair dye to the shampoo he happily gave it to Kurama who had his wet arm hanging out of the shower.

10 minutes later Naruto succeeded in cleaning the whole room he cheered to himself at his accomplishment until he heard "What. The. FUCK!" the scream came from the bathroom Kurama was currently in.

Out came out a pissed of Kurama whose hair had black streaks going through it in many places "You brat look what you have done to my hair!" he yelled arms flailing around the towel edging off of his hips.

"Do you have any idea how long it took for my hair to grow this lo-"but he was cut off when he felt a breeze welcome a too private area.

Kurama looked down and noticed the towel wasn't on his hips anymore it was on the ground when he looked up Naruto wasn't in the room he was standing outside the door waiting for him.

"You will get punished" he growled out making sure Naruto heard this.

His bedroom door slammed roughly.

* * *

_20 Minutes Later_

Kurama sat at the table eyes closed the rest of the family had already gone to their duties for the day and he was one the lucky prince that could do anything he wished for the day.

A plate was placed before him it was a stack of pancakes with butter on top with multiple sausage links surrounding the pancakes another plate was set down with a heap of bacon and it was all cooked by Naruto who looked down at his hair for a long while.

Neither of them said a word until the blonde spoke up "Well…I'm waiting".

"Waiting for what?" asked the not so red head anymore.

"A thank you I just cooked your food and cleaned your room-"he was interrupted.

"And you ruining my hair?" he growled out.

"I'll tell you what after breakfast I'll give your punishment" Kurama said nonchalantly like it was nothing but to Naruto it meant everything.

"W-Wait Kurama-sama I'm s-sure we can w-work something out" stuttered the blonde.

But to the red head that's exactly what he wanted to hear "Or…you go with me through districts of the Biju Kingdom and acting like my mate" that had gotten the blondes attention.

"W-Wait a second-"but he was interrupted once more.

"That or punishment" he spoke as he started to scarf down the food given to him which went unnoticed by the blonde as he was lost in thought.

'Fuck me' he thought to himself.

* * *

_Outside the Castle Walls_

Two hands were held together one of them Kuramas and the others Narutos who pretended to be in love and happy.

Each time the red head gripped the blondes hand whenever someone made eyes at the blonde kitsune Naruto imagined that he would crush royal foxs hand a hundred times.

"Naru-chan would you like some food?" asked Kurama.

"No thank you _honey _I'm fine" said the blonde barely getting the sentence out.

They walked in silence sometimes the red head who kiss him in an alley way passionately always asking for permission into the blonde's mouth to start to take the kiss further but Naruto always rejected each time by pushing against his shoulders telling him to get off.

A crowd was gathered around some street performers and the blonde kitsune would at least have some fun while he waited.

Naruto pulled Kuramas hand so that they were both in the front where they could see the show clearly and it was amazing.

It was two male dancers dancing around to the tune some musical instruments that people were playing.

One of the dancers took a look at Naruto then said something to the other male the both of them smiled and only Kurama caught on to what they were doing.

"Naruto I think we need to-"but he the royal Prince of the kingdom was shut down by the blonde himself as he was pulled away from the red heads tight grasp.

Now all the 2 dancers and Naruto were dancing along with each other smiling and laughing if one of them misses the correct movements.

The tune then picked up and the other dancer took Kuramas hand and led him to the tune as the rest of them the villagers were going wild at seeing the Prince dance to the tune so well.

One of the original men dancing to the tune of the music had grabbed Narutos hand while the other grabbed Kuramas.

Now the red head was getting jealous someone else was holding his kitsunes hand and he was enjoying it.

The music went even faster Naruto and Kurama were spun by the dancers and were pushed just a tad so that the both of them ran into each other holding each other's hands tightly the crowd then applauded greatly with cheers of joy.

The blonde thanked the dancers while the red head merely grunted but one of them grabbed Narutos hand and kissed it even if it meant nothing _his _blonde still blushed.

The blonde was his and only his especially not his brothers or any other males.

Kurama kept thinking this until they headed back to the castle where later the red head pinned Naruto rough against the outer walls of the castle.

"You are mine do you understand mine! No one else's!" he spoke threateningly.

"You don't own me!" said the blonde who tried to get away but it was just a pathetic attempt since Kurama was holding him down.

"Not yet" he growled into the kitsunes ear then pushed his lips against Narutos taking the blondes shock the red head shoved his tongue into his mouth tasting his soon-to-be mate.

That was ended when the sexy kitsune bit down on his tongue _hard_.

"Ow! You little brat forget the deal I'll give you your punishment now" said the red head bringing out his claws ripping up the blondes white button up shirt in pieces.

"This will only hurt a lot" Kurama said sticking one of his nails in Naruto chest drawing letters that soon poured out blood the screams of pain were ignored by the red head as he continued to draw thin red lines against his chest.

When he finished blood like tears came out of the letters the Prince made it was clearly spelled 'Mine'.

"Next time I'll brand it into you if you dare do that again" Kurama growled out then left the blonde to cry as he slowly had crawled into the castle and by the help of a human he made it to his bedroom where he was most safe.

He cleand himself to sleep half grateful the wound didn't scar half traumatized at what the red head had done.

"No more" he whispered to himself as he fell to sleep tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

_Next Morning_

The wounds were almost gone to the blonde's great delight and he had asked the Queen if he could borrow some orange hair dye and of course she said yes since she barely used that brand herself only someone named Pein used them he was the castles most talented human ninja.

So there he was taking a shower with orange hair dye infused shampoo he heard his bedroom door open.

'Who the hell thinks they can go into my room and-'thought Naruto as ripped open his shower curtains and walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on and saw Kiba standing there shocked at the sight of seeing the blonde.

"Kiba what the hell I was in the shower get out!" he said a little louder and the dog boy instantly scrambled out with a huge blush.

Naruto sighed and got back into the shower and told himself he would apologize when he saw him again according to today he was supposed to serve Minato. What joy.

As he looked in the mirror the orange really did compliment his appearance but could that be in a bad way? Would Kurama rape him at the new sight?

The blonde dressed exactly the same type of clothes he dressed into yesterday and walked to Minatos door whose door was to the left of Kuramas.

He pushed open the door to find it as clean as room could ever be the hard wood floors shined in the morning sunlight and dark blue bed was already made no clothes or and trash in sight. The blonde was surely impressed so far.

Minato had just then walked out of the bathroom _with _clothes on but he was still drying his hair roughly he then opened his sky blue eyes to reveal Naruto in his room.

"Oh um hi" the younger blonde said with a smile.

"Hello Naruto are you ready for some breakfast?" asked the Prince with a kind smile.

"Of course what would you like?" asked Naruto as he stood out on the doorway waiting for the order.

"Well…I'll go down with you to make it come on lets go" he said with a smile as he walked out of his room and pushed the towel into the laundry chute then grabbed the blondes hand and pulled him to the kitchen area no one noticed a growling Kurama staring out of his doorway.

* * *

_Kitchen _

Naruto just realized what one of the flaws in Minato was. He was an absolute over protective male.

Example one when Naruto was carrying a glass of water the Prince instantly took it away saying how it could hurt him in many ways.

Example two when he was cooking bacon and holding a fork and a knife at the same time so he could turn the bacon the older blonde took it away and did it himself but even though his intentions were truly for the blondes safety it got extremely annoying.

He finally blew when he was carrying four plates in his hands Minato had pressed hard to take them but it couldn't when Naruto started speaking "Minato stop ok I understand you want me safe but you have to be your personal assistant not some lazy slack off because that's what I'm gonna act like if you keep doing this so please stop it".

The blondes Prince eyes softened "I see well then since we have made breakfast how about we eat together at the table this time I'll try not to over protective" he said then walked off giving the blonde his space back.

As he walked out the door someone took his place. Kurama.

"Hello Kurama-sama good morning to you" Naruto said not looking at him as he set the plates down on the counter of the beautiful kitchen.

"Aw how cute you're playing hard to get by taking interest in my brother…so tell me how's that going" he grinned walking to a cupboard taking down a glass and pouring water in it.

"Its…going fine" said Naruto.

The red head started to chuckle then stalked towards the blonde who froze when he heard it.

"I can't wait for you to see Minatos other flaws then you'll come running back to my like you've always belonged" he said wrapping his arms around Narutos waist.

"Well you have flaws to for one you're ass when it comes to being nice" he then elbowed Kurama in the stomach as he took what he needed and headed out of the kitchen as fast as he could.

Naruto then sat down across from the Prince who was currently writing stuff down on papers.

"So is this what you do all day?" asked the blonde cautiously taking a bight of bacon.

"Sometimes it's annoying work like for instance robbery has taken place on the far end of the shopping district and our soldiers haven't been able to catch them because they've perfected some Jutsu that make them insensible by demons or humans alike and the only one who can find him is Kurama because he can sense negative emotions but he refuses because they are just _weak _in his opinion and they need to toughen up" he explained.

"Well then what if I can get him to help?" asked Naruto.

The Prince looked at him like he was crazy "If you can do that then you could become god in my eyes" he said with sarcasm.

"Well if you hold on for 30 minutes I can get him to help so wish me luck" said the blonde as he ran out to find Kurama before the blonde Prince could protest.

* * *

_Sometime Later_

"Kurama where are you" Naruto mumbled as he had looked almost everywhere in the castle.

That was when a blaze of right came from outside as the blonde passed by the window and it was a demonic red fox with 9 tails that was half the castles size shooting out fire of his mouth at fleeing figures.

A tail then smashed into the earth roughly created a crater with a human laying in it his body twitching uncontrollably.

The fox lifted his head snout pointing upwards high into the air its mouth open slightly dark purple matter took the shape of a sphere growing bigger than the fox itself.

"Holy Shit" Naruto whispered as he stared at the power this demon had.

"And that's not even all of" said a deep voice said behind the blonde who immediately jumped back is surprise.

It was a man wearing a strange cloak that had had black with red speckled clouds decorating them he had orange hair that stuck upwards in spikey fashion just like his own blonde locks but his eyes they were lavender with ripple pattern eyes and his face had multiple piercings in them but it really didn't bug Naruto at all.

"Y-Your Pein?" asked the kitsune the man nodded staring at the raging fox just outside.

"Could you train me?" he asked staring down at the battle outside feeling Peins strange eyes looking at him.

"Why would a demon kitsune like yourself need my training I am a human with human chakra while you have demonic chakra it simply won't work" he stated with no emotion in his voice.

"I have both" the blonde whispered.

He once again felt Peins eyes land on him with surprise Naruto then felt a pulse of chakra come from the strange eyes scanning him up and down then it ended as the chakra had stopped pulsing.

"I…see but why?" The orange haired man asked glancing at the fox that was still making the giant purple sphere bigger.

"My…father was a ninja but yet my mother a demon was a demon both with great power but still fell dead to someone even more powerful than them I wish to…make them proud" said a smiling Naruto as he stared at the fox even more the giant sphere now shrinking quickly.

"Meet me outside exactly where I jump to in 5 minutes I have some business to attend to open the windows please" the strange eyed man half asked and demanded.

Naruto did what he was told but was confused until the man jumped far outside making the window seal crack under the pressure and chakra use.

The blonde gaped at what Pein was doing he was only a few yards away from the demon fox and yet he didn't even flinch the two of them stared at each other.

A giant blast was then sent to the orange haired man who sat there with patience until he held both hands outs screaming "Almighty Push!" then something strange happened the giant blast had disappeared under a strange force.

Naruto then jumped off the window himself of course to scared to use his demon or human chakra incase the whole window would explode.

The giant fox had started to revert into something smaller the sounds of bones snapped and popped until Kurama sat there breathing normal staring at Pein with hate.

"Pein you annoying pest wait till I-"the red head with black streaks called out but stopped when he saw the blonde run over to the smirking orange haired man.

Basically it was this Kurama stared at Naruto, Naruto was running to Pein, and Pein was smirking at Kurama it was clear something back was going to happen if something didn't change.

"Pein are you alright? Were you hurt at all?" asked the blonde checking over the strange eyed man's figure.

"Naruto!" Kurama screamed out as jealousy took over.

"Kurama shush I'm trying to see if he has any injuries I asked him to teach me and I need him to be awake to answer me" said Naruto ignoring the red head.

Before the Prince could react to this Peins cold voice rang throughout the clearing.

"Naruto meet me here Friday at noon then we can discuss training" he told the now grinning blonde.

But it vanished soon after "But that's the day I serve Kurama I only have the weekends to myself" said a depressed blonde.

They both turned to the red head that had his arms crossed and not looking in their direction just somewhere other than them.

"Please Kurama I have to do this I'll do anything that doesn't involve touching each other" the blonde begged and actually this was the first time he had begged for anything but he really wanted this.

"Fine but brat if you dare disobey the deals off anyways what are you doing here my brother being a stick in the mud and you decided to spend some time with me" he smirked.

"No far from it I need you to find some robbers who stole from the villagers" he said.

"You're just like Minato always caring for the weak that can't protect themselves" the red head growled out.

"I'm supposed to help him you pompous ass arrogant Prince!" Naruto retorted putting his hands on his hips.

Something strange flashed in Kuramas eyes then he smirked evilly walking up to the blonde who took a step back cautiously.

"So what if I do help my oh so wonderful brother what would I get in return" said the red head using his tails to stop the kitsunes movements brining him closer to himself.

"I-I don't k-know m-maybe-"but he was interrupted as lips collided with his soft ones roughly.

Naruto looked around frantically for Pein but he was nowhere in sight and the training ground was abandoned 'Great he might as well rape me here and now' he thought.

A tongue tried to make its way into the blonde's mouth but was unable to due to them being pressed tightly.

Kurama released the kiss and whispered in the sexy kitsunes ear "If you don't open that pretty mouth of yours then I'll do it myself without helping my brother".

"Y-You bast-" but the blonde was cut off when the red head once again slammed his lips against his this time opening them allowing Kuramas tongue rape his mouth like a wild animal the kitsune tried to fight back but to no affect it wouldn't work.

3 minutes later had the Prince released him after leaving a star struck Naruto to relay what just happened.

"If only you were my mate I could do this to you all the time and you couldn't do anything about it" he grinned evilly his mouth heading to the blonde's neck.

A foot found itself wedged into one of Kuramas tails roughly earning a cry of pain and all of the tails releasing him.

"Come on let's go" said the Naruto as he walked back with a hurt Kurama that was smirking 'So close but then again he's still up for grabs as long as he doesn't mate'.

None of them noticed an angered Kiba who was staring down at the two of them seeing the events that had taken place.

"Mine" he growled out Ino noticed his actions and looked at him oddly "Come on dog boy we've got to go serve the King his meat you know the punishment if he doesn't get his hourly meat" she said.

Kiba instantly shivered and grabbed the plate of meat along with Ino who were in hurry to feed there King.

'Soon you will be all mine' he thought.

* * *

**Cool right? That's what I thought sorry if it didn't have enough you know 'wink wink nudge nudge' action so in return next chapter will have a lime XD can't wait R + R and I added electricity feature in this setting because it felt right in a way... Ja Ne!**


	3. Torture

**Chapter 3 Oh how great this will be (Great acting like Killer B) **** Did it again!**

* * *

_Hallway_

"You there get me some water!" Kurama said pointing at Kiba who was walking by dozing off into dream land.

"Kurama be nicer and all you had to do was ask me I am your assistant remember" said Naruto.

"No I couldn't do that to my mate-"he said getting a little closer to the blonde but was shoved away roughly.

"Forget it just meet Minato-sama in the dining room I'll get you your water" said the irritated blonde he then looked over at Kiba who was shocked.

"And you we need to talk" he said pulling on the dog teens arm into the kitchen doorway leaving a snarling red head behind them.

_Kitchen_

The brunette sat in awkward silence as he stared at Naruto as he move around grabbing two glass cups and filling them with ice then proceeded with water.

"Ok listen I want to apologize for yelling at you it was rude and uncalled for I should actually be thanking you for being kind to me" he said while filling the cups with water.

"N-no I should be the one whose sorry I shouldn't have barged into your room like that" he said with a smile as the blonde turned around his eyes shining brightly.

"No I'm sorry" said Naruto with defiance in his eyes.

But Kiba frowned at that "No I'm sorry".

The two them had just began war and this won't get pretty

"No I am"

"No Naruto I am"

"NO I AM"

"Your right"

"Really?"

"Nope"

"Jerk"

"Blonde"

"Excuse me" said Naruto getting really close to Kiba who looked calm and collective but on the inside his psyche was screaming at him to kiss the blonde and take him then and there.

"You heard me" the dog like teen said crossing his arms just then water was dumped on him.

The blonde began to laugh but that ended when Kiba grabbed some cake and shoved it in his neck.

"Ha!" he said with victory then Naruto threw an apple pie in his face then began to giggle.

"Who's laughing now" the blonde said but didn't notice the brunette grabbing whip cream and pouring it in his hair.

That's when hell was unleashed.

* * *

_Dining Room_

The two Princes stared at each other not letting one or the other getting the upper hand in dominance.

"Narutos mine" said Minato.

"That's funny because who has actually made out with him and who only fantasizes about it like for instance moaning out his name while making out with a pillow" said Kurama grinning evilly.

"Y-You have no proof" said the blonde prince blushing brightly knowing these actions were true.

"Mhm sure I totally believe you but…will Naruto" he said pulling out a photo showing exactly what he just explained.

"How on earth did you get this" the blonde whispered out face exactly like a tomato.

"Oh you know it's called going to bed at 11:00 not at 9:30 and hearing someone moaning Naruto next door to my room" the red head said with an evil grin.

"Oh yeah well at least I don't rape his mouth under tricks and force" the blue eyed prince stated.

"Ha and you only imagine what it would be like to taste every crevice inside of his mouth to be honest it was pure heaven to me and I plan on tasting it every day" he said.

"I wonder if he found out about your diary yet?" Minato said with an evil grin of his own.

Kurama froze eyes wide "N-no i-it's gone I threw it away".

"Well what if it made a return to oh say Narutos room-" that was it the blonde prince had won the red head lost his temper and slammed his hands onto the table roughly "You wouldn't dare if Naruto ever found out about those secrets I'll be the mockery of the kingdom" he said growling.

"Well then I hope you don't tell him about my incident and I won't tell yours" he said calmly just then a crash came from the kitchen along with a yelp.

Kurama was up in seconds along with Minato both heading to the doorway that lead into the kitchen they slowly opened it in suspense to see…Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki making out.

Well actually it looked like Kiba was in heaven while the blonde was just shocked.

Yeah that was it.

"Get off of him! And what the hell happened in here?" asked the red head absolutely upset what has happened in the families kitchen.

It was a mess from ceiling to floor in foods and water and Minato knew exactly who was going to clean it up but it was gonna be hard since they still kissing ignoring the royal brothers who were now getting furious.

"I said…GET OFF OF HIM!" screamed Kurama as the brunette jumped off Naruto in a matter of seconds.

The red head started to walk over to the slave named Kiba very pissed off but then something grabbed his leg.

He looked down to see the blonde sticking to his head rather tightly his whole figure was covered in food much like the brunette.

"Let go of me he acted out of order he must be punished" said Kurama as he shook his leg harder but to no affect had he let go.

"No I did all of this and before you came in I slipped with Kiba and we landed in that position so I deserve the punishment" the blonde said.

An evil grin once again took place on the red heads face "Are you sure I don't give out punishment lightly you know I always tend to _play _with those who disobey" after that the blonde whimpered with a nod his body then pulled upwards by Kurama "You shall clean this whole room up you better thank my mate after that" he smirked.

Kiba stood there shocked at what Naruto had just done he looked over at Minato who had a sad expression but just said this "Kurama don't mate with him it isn't that time of year".

The red head responded with a growl "You always ruin my fun" he grumbled walking out the door while holding as struggling Naruto who whimpered and tried to get away.

'What kind of mate am I?' thought Kiba and Minato who just stared at the events that had just transpired.

* * *

_Kuramas Room_

"Clean yourself up" the red head ordered and Naruto yelped as he felt claws scratch his back.

In the bathroom it didn't take long to take off the cake, some pie, and the whip cream from his hair but it didn't take long for Kurama to barge in and take him away from the bathroom.

The blonde was thrown onto the fox's surprisingly soft bed with Kurama laughing as he crawled over Narutos figure.

"Let me explain some rules during my torture if you run it takes longer for it to end if you hurt me then it just gets worse and worse my kit" he chuckled and began to kiss the blondes jawline with Naruto doing everything in his power not to moan.

Kurama then ripped off the white shirt button up shirt that was mandatory for all male workers in the castle were to wear.

The red heads tongue dipped down onto the chest taking long licks down the blondes beautiful chest even still Naruto refused to give into the pleasure.

That was when his hand had went from rubbing little circles into his back and had started to travel a little too low.

"Hell no-" but he was cut off as tails grabbed onto his arms and put them above his head as the others grabbed onto his legs making him unable to move away from Kuramas actions.

"S-Stop it" the blonde said who wiggled his body making the two males hips to grind together making the red head moan in pleasure.

The red head began to make butterfly kisses lower and lower down to Narutos pants and had started to unbutton them even with the kitsunes attempt to get him off.

"Now don't reject it I know you want this" he said demonically and still Naruto didn't moan but on the inside pleasure was being shot off his nerves into his whole body the only way he was opening his mouth to let it all out was because of himself biting his cheek very roughly.

A cool hand reached down into the blondes boxers grabbing the heated mass inside of it this had successfully made the kitsune moan making it music to Kuramas ears.

"Oh how I love hearing your moans" the red head mumbled grasping harder onto the blondes member making the moans come out louder.

"N-No s-stop it" the blonde gasped out.

"Oh but why would I leave you in this situation it would be very kind" he said grinning bringing his mouth lower to his prize hips touching the tip of his blondes member.

Now the blonde was freaking out it was possible rape all in all he could let him do this not here not now and definitely not with Kurama but the said man ceased his actions and raised his head.

"If you just agree to it we could become mates forever" he huskily said in the blondes ear who then head butted the assaulting fox.

He growled in frustration as his right hand and came down to the blondes chest pressing very roughly against his skin almost drawing blood.

"You broke the rules" he grinned out pressing his claws even harder in the blonde's chest then blood started to flow freely from the wound.

This happened for 20 minutes as the claws began to dig into Narutos chest, arms, and legs had Kurama and stopped and grabbed the blondes chin forcing it to face his.

"It was a shame you didn't listen because I had to hurt that beautiful body of yours" he whispered as he once again smashed his lips on the soft ones.

It was soon released after that "Since you don't want me to touch you I guess we should switch it around this time" he said with an evil grin.

"I'll tell you what if you can get me to moan at least once then I will help my brother in whatever he needs" the red head said.

It was silent in the room for the next few moments before Kuramas voice broke the silence once more "If you don't want me to I will leave you and brother and I will not help you with your needs" he said getting up but was stopped with Narutos hand gripping the red heads tight red shirt.

"I'll do it" he whispered he said shaking as he got up and hissed a little as his wounds were like paper cuts but worse.

Kurama layed in the bed with that same damn smirk on his face making Naruto feel…awkward.

He then slowly took off the pale man's shirt to reveal his physical features which was hot his muscles were just tinged in sweat while his pants had traveled down to his mid-pelvis showing him some red hair that travelled downwards into his pants but the blondes eyes stopped looking downwards and returned to the face of a now deviously smirking Kurama.

'God damnit' thought the blue eyed male as his small body compared to the red heads was now on top of the blood red eyed males faces centimeters apart one holding fear the other with lust and love.

Naruto cautiously dipped his head forward his lips touching the red heads slowly finding this way better than what Kurama had done so many times before.

The blonde then began to move lower to Kuramas jaw line kissing lightly then nipping the skin slightly moving on to the red heads neck suckling on the pale skin.

While his lips and teeth grazed and pinched the skin above his tan hands had roamed underneath the bigger males pale back making small circular motions roughly and sometimes pinching slightly to get the almost get the desired affect he needed from the red heads mouth.

'Looks like I'll have to get a little…naughty' the blonde thought as he lifted his body upwards stopping his motions earning a wine from the man below his thighs gripping onto the middle section of the muscular man's body his ass rubbing against an awakening erection in the pants of the red head.

"Oh did you want more? Well I think you've been a _naughty _boy Kurama" he said seductively grinding his hips against the red heads semi-hard erection.

Blood started to poor out of the muscular man's nose at the choice of words Naruto had used that's when he started to get a little more feisty as his hands started to pinch both of the pale man's nipples as his mouth hand bit and licked every hard muscle that stood was as hard as a rock including the abs that popped out as clear as day.

Narutos mouth had now started to tease Kuramas left nipple as his hand started to grind itself against the hard mass that had gathered in the red heads pants.

The blonde released for a moment and looked up "Say it say my name moan it" he whispered against the wet skin as he continued to tease the nipple.

"N-Naruto I-I'm gonna-" he moaned out as Naruto felt something wet gather in Kuramas pants.

"Finally" the blonde said sighing in relief but the red heads pleasure had rang short as once again the blue eyed male had his arms gripped onto tightly by the red head.

"We both need a shower" he said gesturing down to his pants but this time Naruto had enough strength to push him away and run out the door quickly saying slamming the bedroom door on his way out.

"He actually did it…looks like I need to mate him and fast" Kurama said to himself as he went got out of his clothing and looked downward at his semen covered glory spot.

"Just you wait" he whispered heading into the shower.

* * *

_Dining Room_

Naruto slowly moved into the room where Minato and Kurama talked he had washed off the mess and had put on a new shirt he was stilled pained after his torture session and would gladly never repeat it again he wondered a little why he had taken the blow for his and Kibas mistake was it because he had started it himself or that he held something for Kiba more than a friend.

Even so it was strange the dog boy always brought the happiness in him while either Kurama tried to make him feel pleasure and rape him or Minato just wanted him to be wrapped in bubble wrap to be safe forever in his little world.

He opened the door flinching a little as the torture cuts had still not healed.

Minato instantly looked over his shoulder with a worried expression immediately getting up and rushing over by the blonde's side.

"Hey are you alright? Did he hurt you too much?" asked the blonde prince as he put his arms around Narutos waist hugging him softly against his.

"M-Minato I-I'm fine" he said hugging back a little liking the feeling of someone actually hugging him but a deep growl had come from Kuramas throat meaning 'Cut the crap'.

Naruto noticed this but the prince then pulled the two of them into the outer hallway so they could have some privacy to themselves "You know you have the most beautiful eyes ever since I've seen them I could stop thinking about them" he whispered edging his face closer to the shorter males.

"Oh…" was the intelligent response from Naruto as he looked up as the man placed his lips softly against his.

This continued for another minute then Minato pulled away with a smile then gave the smaller male one last tight squeeze around his waist then left.

As soon as he did 7 bells rang from the clock signaling that there servants day were done and it was dinner time for the royal family.

'Oh god how could this day get any worse' thought the blonde as he went to his room wounds almost gone completely gone but stilling having a limp.

He then fell to his knees onto the floor feeling his emotions in a tsunami anger going left love going right pretty soon he would go crazy. He was sure of it.

His door opened once more and bare feet had hit the floor making its way to Naruto.

"Naruto are you alright?" a soft voice asked it wasn't gruff like Kuramas and it was to compassionate like Minatos….it was just right in the blonde's opinion.

"I don't even know anymore" he said to the stranger.

He then felt a warm hand being put on his shoulder Naruto looked behind him to find Kiba standing there with an understanding smile on his face and even the cute little fang that poked over his lip.

"Have you ever been tortured Kiba?" he asked looking up in wonder as the brunette leaned down to his height and stared deep into his eyes.

"I have been tortured…that was when I choose never to leave the castle to face those punishments again…I couldn't have the will to even move if that happened" the brunette said slowly picking the blonde up in bridal style and moved him to his bed the kitsune not objecting to any of these actions.

As soon as he set Naruto in the bed the blonde wrapped in his arms around the brunettes neck tightly whimpering "Don't go".

Kiba looked down a little worry going across his face "Okay but I-I'll be right back I promise" he said a little nervous the blonde looked at him with question and sadness but he gave a nod then released the dog look like male and rested his body against the comfortable waiting for the brunette to come back.

A few minutes later the door opened again and footsteps echoed in the room and the blonde was almost asleep he just needed the mass of heat from a human being just like himself to get him there and so his wish was granted as a body layed next him wrapping arms around his skinny lean figure.

"Goodnight" Naruto whispered to what he thought was Kiba.

He then fell asleep hearing a deep rumbling voice nothing like the dog like male it was one he wasn't too fond of "Goodnight my Kit" the prince of Biju said his red spikey hair with black peppery spots laying across the pale muscular figure even some lying across Naruto.

* * *

_Next Morning with Kiba_

The male stared at his bed sheets with disappointment in himself along with a little bit of sadness last night.

_Flashback_

_Kiba was in a hurry running anxiously to his room for his problem so he could go back to the blonde that had stolen his heart even if he had seen him for only 3 days it was still enough._

_A pale muscular arm stopped his movements from entering his room._

_He looked over to find Prince Kurama staring at him with displeasure._

"_You were kissing my soon to be mate…I don't like it when people try and take him away" he said dangerously growling teeth bare._

"_I-It was a-a accident K-Kurama-sama" he said not daring to look in his eyes if he did that would class them as equals and he would be punished if he dared look into the blood red eyes that held malice and evil in them._

"_I don't believe you dog…on second thought I always wondered why you smelled like a mutt…I hope you don't have that same damn flee bag in there because you would just screw your own life over…so where is Naruto?" he demanded._

"_H-His r-room" Kiba said shuddering._

_The pale arm retracted from in front of his body Kurama growled one last time saying "If I ever find out you took him from me well let's just say no one would be able to find a scrap of you around" laughing evilly he headed out of the hallway to Narutos room._

_That night Kiba didn't dare go back to Naruto not after the events that had played out._

_Flashback End_

"What's wrong with me" Kiba said to no imparticular but a low growl coming from the corner of the room showing a small white dog poking his head out from a secret compartment so if anyone came in the dog could just crawl inside and hide.

"Yeah well I guess your right I might as well mate with him before it's too late-"a yip cut off his words Kibas eyes darted at the white pup ever since he had gotten Akamaru oh so many years ago he could most of the time understand what he said.

"I understand but you know how hard it is to hang out with him he's always surrounded by fucking Kurama or Minato it's like I can never get enough time with him" he sighed in anger.

Another growl echoed in the room and the brunette jumped up in surprise "Oh my god Akamaru you're a genius I'll just ask him to the upcoming monthly festival for the cities movement".

Then he quickly looked around the room which revealed the messy room searching for the standard uniform.

As soon as he put that on he rushed to do his morning chores then find Naruto at lunch then he would ask him and he would be his forever.

* * *

_Narutos Room Morning_

Strong arms were wrapped around Narutos figure he woke up to find himself in 'Kibas' embrace his body facing to the window as the other males was snuggled into his hair his deep breath sending shivers of the blondes spine every time he breathed which was a lot.

But then he noticed the arms wrapped around his naked abdomen they were…pale and muscular but wasn't Kiba tan? 'Oh shit' thought the blonde as he slowly turned his head to reveal the handsome face of Kurama Kyuubi his face relaxed as his breaths hit Narutos face making the blonde blush a bright red tomato color.

He slowly tried to get himself away from the red head but was unsuccessful as the grip only tightened and a light growl came from Kuramas lips.

"Mine all mine" he growled crushing the blonde to his bare chest.

'Oh my god he's like a rock' thought Naruto his blue eyes transfixed on the Princes calm face but that changed when the eyes opened slowly to reveal the deathly eyes of blood with a fox like slit in the middle his calm expression had now turned to one of excitement.

"How the hell did you get in my room Kiba was supposed to-" but he was interrupted as lips roughly smashed against his even though in Narutos opinion it was a feeling of heaven he had to get to work and serve…Kurama…great.

A rough push had finally signaled Kurama that he was done but he chose to ignore it as he intensified the kiss as he clawed the blondes back just a little so that his soft lips would part in pain and shock as he added a tongue drowned in passion.

But a kick to the glory spot was just enough to let him go the male gave out a yelp of pain his body landing to the left of the bed while Naruto sat on the right.

The blonde got up quickly and went to the bathroom shutting the door tight but cursed himself as he found there was no lock and the red heads footsteps were heavy against wooden floor.

"Naru-chan open the door perhaps we can….have a shower together" He said pressing his muscular figure up against the door as it creaked under the pressure he held then handle turning it and trying to push it open but something blocked him from doing so.

"Naruto if you don't open this damn door you are done for! Do you hear me!" he said louder and louder but he heard the shower turn on full blast a voice called back "How can anyone not hear you god damnit wait until its actually time for me to go to work".

Kurama crossed his arms and growled in frustration as he looked at the clock it reading 6:58 am he starts at 7:00 am if only he could stay in the shower for two more minutes then he himself could barge in there and finally take him in a shower even the thought about it was getting him riled up in his nether regions.

Soon his pants constricted and only one more minute left.

He watched as the seconds ticked down until there were only 10 more seconds left on the clock.

5…4…3…2…1…finally!

He burst the bathroom door open to find a window open and no one in the shower with his pants still constricted because of the erotic thoughts that traveled through his perverted mind.

"Are you ready for breakfast or what I don't have all day" said Naruto all dressed up and ready for the day while the red head was dumbstruck.

"B-But y-you were just" he stuttered but that earned him a laugh as he saw the blonde covering his mouth with his hand who looked like he was about to die "I didn't think of the day when the great and powerful Kurama Kyuubi would stutter" he said walking out the door and headed to the red heads room to deal with whatever lied in it just like last time.

The Prince stared at the blondes perfect round ass 'Oh god I should have taken him' he thought a little as he drooled he looked down once more at his 'problem' then back at the retreating figure.

"Fuck" he whispered as he entered the bathroom to finish his unmentionables sticking out like a tent in the woods.

* * *

_5 Minutes Later_

Naruto stared at the now clean room of Prince Kuramas for a long while why was he taking so long? And where was he? Instead of standing around he walked over to the red and black bed and sat down on it making sure nothing would jump at him.

The door squeaked open to reveal the evil red head grinning maliciously at him looking he wanted to devour him.

"Naruto do you know how sexy you look" he rumbled out walking forward slowly to add to the affect.

"Yes I bet I do now what would you like-"he was cut off as the red head had given him the motion to follow and so he did.

He went into the walk-in closet with many clothes all Kurama size and styles but mostly all of them dark colored none of them a simple light color like yellow or orange.

The red head reached a box at the end of the closet it was a small box but large enough to be just a tad bigger then Kuramas hand.

And out form the box he pulled out a…collar? With spikes? Oh hell no.

"I want you to where this" he said with the utter most seriousness in his eyes with a straight face that was unreadable in any way.

"What if I say no?" the blonde asked cautiously thinking of the color being put on him would be a good idea or a horrific one.

"Let's just say I need to release some _special_ tension that I have been having all morning caused by a certain blonde" he said looking into the azure eyes that soon held question then disgust.

"Eww sick that's just wrong to love your brother like that and hell no I ain't helping you with your erection" he said stepping away slightly.

Kurama sweat dropped at this and slapped his face with his hand roughly "No you dunce…just forget it you know what I said if you disagree" he said crossing his arms and closing his eyes he heard the snap and the jingle of the collar being snapped around something the red head peaked open his eye and almost had a nose bleed. He looked as sexy as hell.

"You perverted ass" he said frustrated walking out of the walk-in closet with the collar stuck to his neck.

* * *

**So sorry this wasn't updated faster it's all my fault so if you see any problems just tell me once more I am sorry this shorter than the other chapters ENJOY R+R**


	4. Help

**I NEED HELP I WILL GLADLY TAKE ON A PARTNER FOR MY STORIES BUT I NEED HELP IF YOU WANT THEM TO CONTINUE LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR MY SKYPE NAME AND PM ME IF YOU WANT TO HELP JUST PLEASE BE NICE AND HELP :'( PLEASE!**


End file.
